Another Murder
This is the backstory to Amy. This is my first attempt at a story so be nice about it. For reference Amy when she was a human was named Shanice. Also, her brothers are named Jeremy and Mike, but that is just a coincidence (it would cause many plot holes if they were the guards) Chapter 1 Shanice looked out the window as they drove to the restaurant. She didn't not want to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Not now, not ever. Her brothers were screeching in excitement and joy about going to the pizzeria. Soon, the familiar logo she had seen on so many commercials came into view. The boys' screaming grew what seemed to be 10 times as loud when they saw it. "Jeremy! Mike! Calm down!" Shanice's mother yelled. The two shut up and Shanice sighed as she opened the car door. The building loomed overhead, she knew that her brothers would want to stay for hours on end. Chapter 2 As soon as they entered the building Shanice fled to the corner. Mike and Jeremy both didn't care and proceeded to pull their mother to the ordering counter. Shanice sat down in the corner and pulled out her favorite book Moby Dick. Everyone told her she read at an advanced level for being 8, but she thought this made her worse. Her mother came over to her and said, "I know you didn't want to come here, but please try to enjoy yourself." "Mom, today is Mike and Jeremy's day to be happy, not my day." The girl replied "Well, at least join us at the table." "No thank you." Shanice's mom realized it was upon unwinnable fight. So she walked away with a sigh. Shanice continued to read before finishing the book accidentally. She was told by her mother to pace herself, as they didn't always have time to buy books, and locating very long books was no easy task. Shanice got up and leaned against the wall. Chapter 3 "Hey everyone! It's time to party!!!" The bear said. Shanice felt it was sad someone put so much time and effort into the place that was literally falling apart. She started inching towards the wall towards the stage so she wouldn't have to see the depressing sight of the animatronics "dancing." Suddenly, a child with hands covered in grease started walking towards her. His hands looking as if they were dipped in clear slime, and a mouth that looked like he had grown a beard of tomato sauce and cheese. "Shanice! Come over here!" "No!" She replied to her brother Jeremy. She was no germaphobe, but not a microscopic organism with no nucleas lover, either. She inched further towards the stage, away from him. "Jeremy, leave your sister alone, if Shanice want to miss out, let her miss out." She didn't like the choice of words but, her mom saved her. Suddenly, she felt a draft from behind her. Chapter 4 Thinking it was just an open window, or a vent, she moved further left. Then the room's wall suddenly felt out from behind her. She discovered what she thought was a window was actually an unlocked door marked "Staff only." Shanice turned around to see a man in a purple uniform standing behind her. "You aren't supposed to be in here, girl." "I'm sorry, it was an accident it really was." She replied slightly frightened. "It's okay, no harm done. Actually, I can show you something cool." Shanice wasn't dumb, she knew about stranger danger, but this was a kid's pizzeria, what could happen? "Where is it?" Shanice asked, curiously. "In that suit over there under the table. Drag it out from there." Shanice followed his orders only to be picked up by the employee. Chapter 5 "What are you doing?!" Shanice said. Ready to scream. "The cool thing is inside the costume." "Okay..." She said, slowly. The man proceeded to thrust the girl into the animatronic costume laid out on the floor. Shanice tried to scream but only a whisp of air came out of her throat. Pain covered her entire body. She looked down to discover that she had been stabbed in the chest by animatronic machinery. Shanice tried to breath but no air would go in. The world started to blur before her eyes, and then blackness took over her vision. Chapter 6 Amy woke up with an odd feeling in her chest. She had no recollection of the previous day. She looked down to see a newspaper. Amy wondered what a newspaper would be doing on the floor of the backstage, but she decided to pick it up. Amy was cautious to look at it, after all they did say "curiosity killed the cat" right? Amy decided that it couldn't be that bad. She looked down at the paper. The headline "Child missing, possible connection to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" Category:Stories